Nico Di Angelo - Shadow Hunter
by Tigersaga
Summary: Nico is hated and hated by the Camps, and Percy doesn't love him the way he wants. Alec just broke up with Magnus, and is heart broken. This isn't just a story of romance, I mean, how boring is that, but a story of badasssness. Nico Di Angelo, Angel of Death and Shadow Hunter is coming to town, to slay of the escaped monsters and demons. Rated T because, I am suspicious :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, please don't kill me! I know...I'm meant to be working on my other stories...but I couldn't get this out of my head! I had to write it. BTW I don't own anything in this story, except the plot. Nico, HIT IT!**

Nico's POV

I walked down the miserable streets of Brooklyn, rain pattering down on the dirty street. I avoided the street with all the yelling and crossed into an Alley way. I began to hum 'Bury me' by 30 seconds to Mars, sad and bored...if it was possible. "What if I wanted to break...laugh it all off in your face...what would you do, do, do? Come, break me down, bury me, bury me!" I muttered, and glanced up at a monstrous creature.

It hissed at me, and lunged, so I quickly dodged him, and realised...there was another of them. "Merda, gli dei mi odi!" I cried in Italian as the three surrounding me. One of the creatures lunged at me, so I grasped my sword from the shadows, and plunged it into the monsters body. Instead of dissolving in golden dust, it slumped to the ground. The other one snuck up behind me and I managed to dodge the first attack, but it got me in the shoulder. I wrenched it's arm off and stabbed it in the heart.

My vision blurred as I slumped to the ground, my head throbbing. The last thing I saw was blackness.

Alec's POV

"Yeah, the Di Angelo's died in this freak thunder storm." Jace was telling Clary about the old Shadow Hunter Family. Clary looked sad as Isabelle nodded, looking around, "I hear something." I glanced down at my Sensor, it was going mad. I heard a foreign exclamation, and we all raced towards it.

A boy just younger than us was covered in blood, and dead demons surrounded him. He didn't see us as he slumped to the ground, two words whispering from his mouth, "Stupid demons." I raced to catch him before he hit his head on the ground. I heaved him off the ground, "He's a shadow hunter." Jace pointed out obviously. I rolled my eyes, then muttered, "He' too light, he shouldn't be this light." Clary's eyes widened, "His shoulder..." I nodded, "We'll take him to the Institute." We all began to jog back to the Instutute, which wasn't far.

"Jas...Jaso..." Jace looked confused, as the boy continued to mumble, "Per...Percy...can't...Bianca...no...please...Bianca...promise..." We all paused as we realise he was crying, the back of my shirt was now wet. "Hurry," Isabelle panted and we slipped inside. I raced him into the infirmary, and laid him on a bed.

"What is the meaning of this Jace, Clary and Isabelle?" My mother's voice demanded, as she chased after the three (who were now in the infirmary). She stomped inside...then saw the kid. "Alec...who is this?" I shrugged, and replied, "We hoped you could tell us...we found him on the street-" "You brought a mundane in the Institute!" "-covered in blood and surrounded by dead demons. We kinda figured he was a shadow hunter." I continued. Maryse harrumphed and began to clean the wound. I sat down on the chair, to watch her process.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if Nico's a bit OOC :D**

Nico's POV

I knew I was awake when I heard soft snoring. My eyelids felt as if they sewn shut, and my body, as if it were paralysed. Groggily I opened my eyes, and noticed where I was, _okay, this is not what I expected_. I looked to the side, to see an attractive boy with blue eyes and black hair, asleep on a white plastic chair. I smirked, then moved my shoulder experientially, it was fine, but still bandaged. I moved out from the bed, and asked the boy in Italian, "Stai bene? Avete bisogno di qualche trattamento?" The boy blinked incessantly, and yawned, then yelped as he saw me sitting on my bed.

I smirked, "Non si parla italiano?" I laughed sombrely at his confusion, and exhaled deeply, as he replied, "Can you...speak English?" I grinned, "Well duh, I have lived here since I was ten." I stood up and stretched, "What happened, all I remember is...the demons." The boy nodded, "We found you and brought you here to the Institute, the name's Alec Lightwood by the way." I smiled softly, "I'm Nico." I was tempted to tell him my titles, but held my tongue for his sake.

He looked annoyed fro a second, "And your last name? My mother, Maryse, needs to contact your parents-" "Di Angelo. And my parents are dead." My gaze grew hard as Alec looked extremely surprised, "Di Angelo?" I sighed, they were shadow hunters, of course they recognised my mothers name, she was one of the most powerful ones, "Yes, Di Angelo, my mother was a Di Angelo, and so was her mother before her." I drawled, unamused.

His face was priceless, even I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of his face, when large doors swung open and three other kids ran in. "Ahh..." The red head didn't seem to know what to do, I mean, I was almost dead...and now I am laughing so hard I am doubled over. "Why...are you...laughing?" A blonde Adonis asked. I scowled then grinned, "Because... I don't know." I frown, "I think someone slipped something in that medicine you gave me."

Alec glared at me, "So Di Angelo, how did Maria's children survive?" I turned to face Alec, my eyes narrowed, "Our father, he managed to save us...but my mother died. Fun story huh? And yes, I am over eighty years old." I grabbed my sword out of the shadows nursing it in my hands, my eyes gleaming in excitement. The red head seemed to take in her stride, and so did the others, _They think I'm a vampire_. I smirked as the tall **girl** Alec look-a-like introduced herself, "Hello handsome, I'm Isabelle-" "And I'm Nico, and I'm gay." I placed my sword back in the shadows. Isabelle's jaw swung open, and I rolled my eyes at her, "You have a shadow hunter boyfriend that used to be vampire, a day walker as well, wouldn't want to piss him off anyway."

"Your not afraid to admit it?" Came Alec nervously. I shrugged, "Oh believe me, I had a break down about it...you see I was in love with one of my best friends...and he had a girlfriend, not only that but at the time I blamed him for my older sisters death...yeah. Jason found out, and confronted me about it. So I told Percy, and he was kind about it, but of course he didn't like me in the same way. I'm over him now, but Jason doesn't believe me." I chuckled at the last part. "Percy? Jason?" Red head inquired, and I nodded, "Percy, my old crush, and Jason my only other male cousin. By the way, what's your name, I can't just keep calling 'Red head'?"

"Oh, right. I'm Clary, this is Jace." I nodded in greeting, "Nico, Nico Di Angelo I'm a...necromancer if sorts, and I like to kill monsters and demons for fun. Vampires enjoy my company, and animals tend to hate me, that includes Werewolves." I glanced around distastefully, "Can we go somewhere...that smells less...detergenty?" Isabelle giggled at me, and I looked down, confused.

I blushed as I realised I was just in boxers, and scowled, "Okay? Who undressed me?" Clary, Jace and Isabelle burst into laughter, while Alec smirked , "My mum, Maryse Lightwood." I sighed a breath of relief, "You look about my size, do you have anything I could borrow?" Alec turned a deep colour red, why though, I have no idea. He nodded, and scurried out of the room, and Jace watched me scornfully, "Necromancer?" He demanded.

I grinned, and pulled shadows to my hands, "Would you like me to show you _Jace_?" The arrogant man's face paled in fear for a moment, but covered it quickly, "Sure." I closed my eyes, sending my mind into the ground, feeling the earth for a dead body...and I found one. "Anodos ston epano kosmo, anevaiei g prinkipa sas afxanontai gia mena, ton gio tou nekro." The room began to shake, and the earth split open, a clean skeleton climbing from the ground. It knelt before me, "_My lord, you have summand me, what is it that you need?_"

I dropped my smile, "Find any demon activity outside this Institute, and report to me later." I sealed up the crack. The skeleton stood up bowed, hissed at the frozen Shadow Hunters, then raced out, narrowed missing Alec and a woman. Both of them went ridged, and I waltzed towards them, grasping the jeans and black T-shirt that Alec was holding. I looked the woman up and down, "Alec's mother? I guess it's you I have to thank for the clean wound mia signora, la ringrazio molto. Mio padre sarebbe stato furioso, e mi ha mandato di nuovo qui per raccogliere il mio corpo." I bowed and kissed her hand then stepped back, accidental slipping into Italian, "Dov'è il bagno?"

Alec blinked, "Sorry what?" I blushed, and Alec's mother filled in for me, "He's in his under wear darling, let him get dressed, it's right over there, proprio lì, signore." I smirked, "I do undertand english madame...but I just forgot to speak it, it is a bad habit I have." Alec's mother smiled gently, and I bolted to the bathroom. "Where did they skeleton come from?" I heard Maryse demand. "Mr 'Di Angelo' summoned it Maryse." Jace drawled back. I shrugged on the black T-shirt, careful not to hurt my shoulder, and walked out to the confused Lightwood.

"Di Angelo?" I nodded wordlessly and smiled at Alec, "Thanks." Alec shrugged, "No big deal, sorry there a bit lose." Maryse raised an eyebrow at her son, and back to me, "How did Maria's children, wasn't is Nico and Bianca, survive the freak storm?" I glared at her angrily, and she flinched away from my black pitted eyes, "Does it really matter all that much? Bianca and I survived, then after a few decades in a timeless hotel, we were sent to military school, then to a normal school where my best friend and cousin, Percy Jackson-" Clary's eyes widened in shock, she had obviously heard of him on the news, "-saved us from a demon. Bianca choose to go with this 'non boy' camper thing, leaving me with a cousin I barely know. Later on she got killed, and for a while I blamed it on Percy because he was there and he could have...well he tried to stop her. Does that answer anything?"

All the Shadow Hunters looked ashamed, except for Jace. He got in my face, "Oh no! Your a woss aren't you? I lost-" "Shut up Jonathon Herondale." I growled and I saw the panic in his eyes and I prowled towards him, "You think I don't know what pain is? You think I am a weakling, your 'father' may have died, but what about all the other people you love and cherish?" I gestured around the room, "Do you not live in comfort? Do people not love you? Do people not respect you? Are you feared? Do people look at you in disgust?" I took a deep breath, "I have been to Hell and back, and so have you. But I was alone, with nothing to help me. No advice, no comforting hand to hold, no help at _all_. Che ho visto i miei amici appassiscono e muoiono! Ho combattuto due guerre! Ho avuto tutte le mie speranze schiacciate, ora ombra cacciatore, quello che è successo a te!"

Maryse gasped in shock, and I held back tears. I turned my head away from the surprised Jace, but I saw the pu ch out the corner of my eye, and spun back, catching the fist. Clary, Maryse, Alec and Isabelle gaped at me, and Jace looked grudgingly impressed.

"I hope that wasn't an attack on my son Jonathan, that would be a grave mistake." I shivered, it was Hades. I let go of Jace's fist and knelt on the ground, "Father." A ripple of panic rushed along the Shadow Hunters and even Jace took steps back. "Satan." Maryse whispered. Hades grinned evilly, his eyes gleaming in malicious excitement, and began to chuckle, "Nico rise." I stood up, "Yes father?" "Demons from the Underworld are escaping, I need you to round them up for me." I sighed, "Do I have to?" I whined. My father's smile widened, "Thanatos is trying, but he has other duties as well." My shoulders sagged, "Why is it always the bad ones?" I asked softly.

Hades face fell, and he engulfed me in a hug, whispering, "Ti amo figlio." He smiled sorrowfully, and stood back, addressing the Shadow Hunters, "If you help him round up the demons and monsters, I will forgive you for the insult of calling me 'Satan' and trying to hurt my son." His face grew grave as he turned back to me, whispering Latin to me telepathically, "_Take on the persona of the angel of the dead, I will grant you black wings when needed._" When I asked him why he answered simply, "_Because it's fun, and because Jonathon Herondale needs his faith restored._"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Soooooo...kill me now?**

**I know I haven't updated, due to the fact what I wrote kinda got out of hand... see at the bottom of the page for an example. Yup, sorry.**

**I don't own anything but the idea and plot. Yay.**

Alec's POV

Not-Satan melted to into the shadows leaving the boy behind. He had a sad puppy look when his father left, but his eyes and jaw strengthened as he turned to look at us, "Can I please have my jacket back?" My mother (who still seemed to think he was Satan Spawn) hurried out, avoiding him at all costs. The others were trembling, even Jace, but for some reason I felt...homey.

Nico turned his gaze on me, and I felt myself slightly blushing as I remember he was wearing my clothes. He smirked at me, and I felt my heart rate increase and my blush spread. His gaze moved from me to Jace and Clary, who were holding hands, "I'm going to call Simon, we are helping right?" Jace and Isabelle nodded, and Maryse narrowed her eyes, "You can handle a couple of demons, I'm going back to bed." Nico closed his eyes, and pulled something out of the shadows...it was a sword. "Let's go Shadow Hunters, I haven't got all day, er night." He began to stride out the doors and we all swiftly followed.

Three Hours,

Dead Horse Bay

As we carefully tread along the beach, Nico seemed to wince. "What's wrong?" Clary inquired. He sighed, "The pain of these poor dead horses, how they died, it was horrible. And...my cousin _hates_ this place, all the pain, and the dead horses." "Well, your cousin is going to hate this place a lot more when he sees your lifeless body along the shores!" We all spun to meet the owner of the grating voice. It was Abbadon.

Nico grinned, and ducked as the Greater Demon swiped at him. We all fumbled out our weapons, but were to late. The creature spat at Clary and propelled her a couple of feet away, smashing into Simon, bringing them both out of commission. Jace gasped and went to check on Clary, when the demon growled, grasping him in his hands. Jace gasped for air, and now it was left to me and Nico. I went to run up, but the Greater Demon threw Jace at me, causing us to fall in a heap on the ground. Our only hope was Nico now.

He dodged and weaved, looking like he had down this so many times, it was graceful. He plunged his sword into the huge leg of Abbadon, but all that did was enrage it farther. Abbadon screeched in pain, then roared in rage. He swatted at Nico...and sent him off the edge of the cliff. "NOO!" I screamed, and Clary looked sad as well. Abbadon looked triumphant, there was no one to stop him now, for all of us were beaten and bloody. "No?" Abbadon croaked, his nails on a black board voice sounding mocking.

I nodded, my voice lost as it began to chuckle, "Stupid Nephilim-" A flash of pure darkness enveloped the room, and a gust of wind accompanying giant black wings. "Stupid Demons, you forgot something." A smooth, deep, sexy voice cut in on his winning speech. Abbadon turned around, and was kicked in the face, sent hurtling. A larger version of 'Morte' (Nico's sword) was in the dark angel's hand as he plunged it into the Greater Demon's heart.

The Dark Angel turned to face us, he seemed to be about 21. He had stubble on his chin...and Nico's eyes. "Who the hell...Nico?" The man smirked, and in a flash, was...Nico...with black wings. His eyes danced in delight, "Good job Alec." I studied his wings, they were beautiful. They where the size of Jace, on each size, but Nico didn't seem to notice. They were mesmerising, and I felt myself step forward and finger them. A tremendous through the wings, but I continued to stroke the soft raven black feathers.

I felt Nico's curious gaze on me so I stepped back, and hurried over to Isabelle, "Did he poison you?" She shook her head wordlessly as Nico approached her. He knelt on the ground and checked her pulse. Nodding at me twice, he checked Clary Jace, and Simon, helping them to there feet. "I...I...You..." Clary stuttered as Simon gazed at Nico as if hypnotized. Nico raised an eyebrow, "Yes?" Jace glared at him, "Aren't Fallen or Dark Angels supposed to be bad...and greater demons?"

Nico chuckled, and it sent shivers down my spin, "I am not a Fallen Angel, I have black wings because I tread in Darkness, I am the Angel of Death, or Death of the Angels." He grinned malevolently as Isabelle gasped, "That's what your name translates to!" He nodded, a I felt understanding wash upon me, "That's how you control the dead..." Nico did not give any indication it was true, but gusts of wind blew everything around, and the walls shook. The Death Angel grinned and closed his eyes, wind blowing his hair around, "I missed this."

"But...Aren't you gay?" Isabelle asked, confused. The wind died down instantly, and his eyes snapped open. "Yes, so what?" He growled, his once relaxed wings now poised to attack. She inhaled sharply, "I...I...just though that God and his angels looked down upon that." Instead of the furious angel I expected Nico to be, he began to laugh, "I do not serve _your_ god! I serve my father, the God of the Underworld and the Dead." His eyes snapped to me, a snarl on his lips, "Are you scared yet Lightwood?" He took a step forward and grabbed my chin, studying me.

I shuddered at his touch, it was cool and warm at the same time. "Hmm, your one brave fellow, I'll give you that." He let go of my face and stood back, "I guess I'll get you to the infirmary." He nudged Simon and Simon hobbled, using the Angel of Death as a crutch. "Caro padre, stupida cotta." He murmured to himself as he glanced back at me. "Hey, did you just call me stupid!" A quick smirk flickered on his face, then his face fell, "No, certo che no Alec."

I sighed, "I don't understand Italian." I scowled. Nico studied me and srugged, a whisper of a smile on his face, "Maybe you don't need to." He turned to Jace, "I need to go to McDonalds, I'll be back." Issabelle shot him a confused look, "Is that a co-word for anything?" Nico shook his head, "Nope. Please stay alive while I'm gone though, please?" Jace rolled his eyes, "We were doing fine without you." "Mhhm." Nico agreed, obviously not paying attention. Simon and I stifled a laugh, while Clary looked just as confused as my sister as the handsome angel flew away.

**So for the lols read this. I think I have ADD.**

** "Sealie." He answered our silent question on what they were. His voice was grave, which was the exact opposite of his mischievous eyes. Jace laughed nervously, "Sealie? Sound like a seal!" The Sealie smirked, "Sure does," His accent was fairly thick, it was a mixture of New Yorkian and Greek, "I am Persef." He seemed to think for a little while before gesturing towards the dead body, that was slowly disappearing, "I enjoyed watching your fight." He stood up from the ground, and we realised he, instead of a tail, had long green legs, with webbed feet. He glanced down to my gaze and grinned, "Oh, I forgot."**

**And this;**

**Bubbles and green flashes were what I made out in the foam and salt water. Three pale green heads emerged from the foam, all with separate bodies of course. The bodies came next, and there skin seemed to be like a frogs skin, and slimy. There were two males, and one female...I think, because of the hair length. They crawled out of the Ocean, there skin seemed clean, but a pale green, and they had no facial hair. At all, including the eyebrows. They had small noses, almost non-existent noses, gills on the side of their necks and large black eyes, save for the middle humanoid man who had sea green eyes. As they stood up, and I realised they all had tight dark green clothing on, much like a swim suit.**

**WTF is wrong with me? WHY! WHY! Oh and thanks for all those for following. Not to _Jackass _though YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN ME FRIEND! JK bye**


	4. Adopting, maybe?

**Hi.**

**It's been a little while since I've written anything about Percy Jackson, let alone this story.  
So...If anyone wants to adopt, please PM me and we can sort that out. :)**

**My apologies,  
Diana**


End file.
